


Ten "Obcy".

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Force Choking, Maybe incest maybe not, Polski | Polish, Power Play, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey od zawsze czuła się nikim. Jakby dla nikogo nie była ważna. Czuła że gdyby pewnego dnia ot, tak po prostu, zniknęła, rozpływając się w powietrzu...nikt by nawet nie zauważył jej braku.<br/>Rey była samotna i nienawidziła tego z całej duszy.<br/>Była samotna dopóki nie spotkała jego, tego 'obcego'. A który okazał się zupełnie kimś innym niż sobie wyobrażała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sama jeszcze nie wiem co z tego się wykluje ;) A ponieważ niewiele jest polskich funficów o Star Wars, postanowiłam odrobinkę zapełnić tę lukę, przenosząc akcję do współczesności. 
> 
> PS. Krzywa kursywa to myśli postaci.

Zadrżała z zimna które przenikało ją do szpiku kości. Ból zdawał się pulsować nawet w koniuszkach paznokci.

  
_Jakby miało to jakieś znaczenie..._

  
Odrapany most skrzypiał cichutko pod stopami. Stała tu już tak długo że zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu.

  
A chęć skoku była **przemożna**. Naprawdę chciała to zrobić.

  
Kiedy nagle...zaskoczyło ją przyjemne ciepło w okolicach szyi.  
Coś mięciutkiego.  
Otworzyła oczy.  
Był to piękny, błękitny szalik.  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę otoczył ją orzeźwiający zapach **morza**. Obcy i znajomy zarazem.  
Miała wrażenie jakby czyjeś delikatne usta dotknęły jej skóry na karku. To było tak nieoczekiwane i...i miłe. Tak miłe że aż przymknęła powieki.  
Poczuła się jeszcze lepiej gdy w uszach zadźwięczały słodkie słowa:

  
\- Już nigdy nie będziesz samotna. Zawsze będę **przy Tobie** , mała Rey.  
Obiecuję.

  
Pod wpływem impulsu odwróciła się gwałtownie.

  
Ogromnie pragnęła ujrzeć **tę twarz**.

  
Lecz **nikogo** tam nie było.

****

  
Od lat mieszkała na ulicy. Niestety. Nędzna dzielnica Detroit dla nikogo nie okazała się spełnieniem marzeń.  
"Domem" dziewczyny był jeden ze sporej wielkości kartonów który własnoręcznie przytaszczyła z pobliskiego śmietniska.  
Całe szczęście że pewna staruszka - mimo że z reguły nie cierpiała bezdomnych i nazywała ich bez ogródek 'śmierdzielami' - miała do niej wyjątkową słabość i dlatego pozwalała dziewczynie korzystać z własnej, wypielęgnowanej łazienki. Rey szczególnie cieszyła się z możliwości wzięcia gorącej, odprężającej całe ciało kąpieli...  
Prawdę mówiąc to był jeden z bardzo rzadkich momentów kiedy czuła się jak w raju.

Nie żeby dobrze wiedziała jak tam jest. Po prostu tak się mówi.

  
Właśnie niemrawo wygrzebała się ze środka swego małego, kartonowego 'królestwa', przecierając zaspane oczy, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na leżącym zaraz przy wejściu bukiecie kwiatów.  
\- Co do ku...- omal nie przeklęła siarczyście.

  
Ktoś się na pewno wygłupiał. I kiedy tak bezmyślnie gmerała w pączkach biało-czerwonych drobnych różyczek spomiędzy liści wypadł jakiś liścik.  
Podniosła go, z teatralnym westchnieniem przewracając oczami.

  
"Chyba jednej brakuje".  
PS. Czekaj na mnie w barze: " U Tommy'ego" o 19.00

Wypatruj zmęczonego życiem staruszka.

  
Z króciuteńkim, napisanym drobnym maczkiem, nic nie mówiącym podpisem:

Ani.

 

_No nie...To po prostu rewelacja. Podrywa mnie jakiś stary zboczuch. Czy życie może być jeszcze piękniejsze?_

  
Mimo wszystko - musiała przyznać się do tego sama przed sobą - była całkiem ciekawa swego tajemniczego wielbiciela... Zwłaszcza że nie spotykało ją wiele niespodzianek a to zawsze jakaś odmiana.

  
Kim był i czego od niej chciał?

  
Nie miała przecież żadnej rodziny ani krewnych. Samotność dokuczała jej od zawsze, odkąd tylko mogła sięgnąć pamięcią...

Czasem czuła się jak zbędny przedmiot. Mały. Nic nieznaczący.  
Jakby dla nikogo na świecie nie była ważna. Równie dobrze mogłaby przestać istnieć.

Bo co to za różnica? Gdyby pewnego dnia ot, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu...Nikt by nawet nie zauważył jej braku.

  
Jakby nigdy nie istniała.

  
Rey była nikim. Czuła się nikim.  
I nienawidziła tego uczucia z całej duszy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wierciła się na krześle od dobrych piętnastu minut. Umówiona godzina dawno już wybiła, a nikt się dotąd nie zjawił.

Rozejrzała się po pubie.

  
_W każdym razie nikt pasujący do enigmatycznego opisu._

Z nerwów zaczęła cichutko mruczeć do siebie pod nosem. Albo pomyślała, wszystko jedno.  
_Co ja w ogóle robię? Siedzę tu jak ostatnia idiotka i..._  
\- Czekasz na kogoś, jak sądzę?  
Znieruchomiała.

  
_Kurcze. Czy powiedziałam to na głos?_

  
Otaksowała gościa wzrokiem z góry na dół. Nosił długi, czarny płaszcz przyciągający wzrok, a jednocześnie ostrzegający: "Uwaga. **Lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżać**..."  
Był wysoki, o włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu, do tego te **cholernie błękitne** oczy.

I interesująca blizna, która co ciekawe wcale nie szpeciła, a tylko dodawała mu uroku.

Wąziutka szrama, przecinająca niemal połowę twarzy, zaczynała się wysoko nad linią brwi a kończyła w połowie policzka...

Słowem, przystojniacha.

Na oko ledwo po dwudziestce, max 6 lat starszy od niej, choć miał w sobie coś niezwykle chłopięcego zarazem...

Coś co sprawiało że z łatwością uwierzyłaby na słowo gdyby uparł się twierdzić że jest młodszy niż ona.

\- Nie na Ciebie.

  
Kiedy obdarzył ją uśmiechem, delikatnie uniósł mu się lewy kącik ust.  
_Niedobrze_ \- pomyślała. Skubaniec ma stanowczo zbyt ładny ten uśmiech. _A kysz, wynoś się reklamować pastę Colgate._ \- pieniła się w środku. - _Cholera, żeby facet miał zęby jak perełki, to skandal. Powinni tego zakazać._

  
Ruchem brody wskazała na poranioną twarz.  
\- Kogo wkurzyłeś tak bardzo że aż zarobiłeś z kosy?

  
Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
\- Nic specjalnego. Nawet lubię tę szramkę. Przypomina mi o tym że powinienem wziąć na wstrzymanie, wiesz...

  
Pokręciła głową na znak że nie rozumie.  
\- ...spauzować z pewnymi...niebezpiecznymi zabawami. Choćby na chwilę. Tylko że...  
Zawiesił głos na tak długo, aż Rey uniosła pytająco brew. - No? Co "tylko że"?

  
Zagryzł dolną wargę, odsłaniając na moment śnieżnobiałe zęby, zanim podjął:  
\- Tylko że jest że mną pewien problem.  
\- Jaki?  
\- A taki że nigdy nie mam dość. I nie potrafię przestać.

Machinalnie dotknęła swojego niedbałego koka, czując nagłe i nieuzasadnione zdenerwowanie. Które pogłębiło się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę że nieznajomy chciwie obserwuje każdy jej, najdrobniejszy nawet, ruch.  
\- Możesz przestać?  
Zdziwił się.  
\- Co przestać?  
\- Gapić się na mnie jak sroka w gnat. Czuję się jak eklerka zjadana wzrokiem przez kogoś kto był na diecie bez-słodyczy przez cały rok.  
Tym razem to on zaśmiał się nerwowo.

  
\- Przepraszam jeśli przyprawiłem cię o psychiczny dyskomfort. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy że się gapie. I tak, oczywiście. Mogę przestać to robić.

  
Kiedy się ku niej pochylił, owionął ją zapach **chłodu**.  
Znajomy.

  
\- Ale nie wiem czy chcę przestać. Albo czy ty tego chcesz, tak naprawdę.

  
Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Ten gnojek podrywał ją coraz bezczelniej. Całe szczęście, miała nieraz do czynienia z tzw. namolnymi, do których nie docierają subtelne aluzje. Wiedziała jak takich odstraszyć. Starała się z całych sił by jej głos brzmiał pewnie i przekonująco:

  
\- Widzę że dawno żadna laska nie zasadziła ci kopa, chłopcze. A potrafię kopać i to mocno. Nie chcesz się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze, wierz mi.

  
Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, aż poczuła jego oddech na swoich ustach.  
\- Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć: **nigdy**. Bo taka jest prawda, Maleństwo.

  
Mówiąc to lekko oblizał kącik ust samym czubkiem języka.  
Aż musiała sapnąć, tak się gotowała w środku z ledwo wstrzymywanej złości.

  
\- Jeśli jeszcze nie dostałeś w życiu kopa w jaja, możesz zaliczyć ten "pierwszy raz" ode mnie. Jeśli się postarasz i dalej będziesz mnie wkurzał...to służę uprzejmie.

_Co tu zrobić żeby zetrzeć mu z gęby ten bezczelny uśmieszek, zanim nie wytrzymam i wybuchnę?_

Na domiar złego, swym dalszym wywodem wcale jej nie pomagał w sztuce samokontroli. Wręcz przeciwnie.

  
\- Słuchaj. Chętnie zaliczę z Tobą **każdy** pierwszy raz jaki tylko sobie zażyczysz.

  
Nie wytrzymała. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku, po prostu nie dała rady. Jej ręka jak gdyby odłączyła się od reszty ciała i sama z siebie podjęła decyzję by go uderzyć w policzek.

  
\- Zamknij ryj.

  
Pech chciał że okazał się być zbyt wolna. Albo on zbyt szybki. Z łatwością ją powstrzymał, łapiąc za nadgarstek i grożąc palcem drugiej dłoni, ukrytej w czarnej skórzanej rękawiczce.

  
\- Aaa. Czy możemy zachowywać się jak cywilizowani ludzie, a nie jak dzikie zwierzątka?  
Wyszarpnęła dłoń z jego uścisku tak ostro że z pewnością jego palce zostawiły ślady.  
\- I kto to mówi. - prychnęła. - Zapłacisz mi za ten ból.  
Westchnął teatralnie, jakby się z niej nabijał. Ale jego spojrzenie stało się zaskakująco chmurne i smutne.  
\- Niczego innego się nie spodziewam.

  
Udał że czegoś szuka. No, przynajmniej tak się Rey zdawało.

\- I akurat mam dla Ciebie prezent, moja słodka Szesnastko. Przyjmiesz? Prooszę. Jako skromną rekompensatę.

  
Znów robi to samo, kretyn. Taki tani, chamski podryw.  
_Tylko na tyle Cię stać, chłopcze?_ \- pomyślała hardo w duchu, powoli i z godnością wstając z wysokiego, barowego krzesełka.

_Jeśli mu się wydaje, że kupi mnie jakąś żałosną błyskotką albo czymś podobnym, to się grubo myli._

\- Wiesz co? Po pierwsze: **żadna twoja**. Jeszcze czego ci się marzy, świrze. Po drugie...Weź ty sobie wsadź te swoje smerfowe dewocjonalia czy co tam śmiesznego chowasz...

  
Wtedy niczym cyrkowy magik wyciągnął z rękawa różę o bardzo długiej łodydze. Sięgała Rey do ramienia, licząc od podłogi. A wyciągnął ją przecież z rękawa płaszcza. Niemożliwe żeby się tam zmieściła.  
A jednak.

  
Zdębiała, czując że się rumieni na widok fajnej sztuczki. Teraz to ona musiała szybko odwrócić jego uwagę by nie zauważył tego przeklętego rumieńca. Tego który właśnie szpecił jej buzię. I to przez niego, niestety.

  
_Jeszcze sobie coś będzie wyobrażał._

  
\- Zgłupiałeś do reszty? - wycedziła, usilnie starając się patrzeć na blondyna jak na wariata. - Ta **róża ma czarne płatki.** Nie daje się **takich kwiatów** dziewczynie. Są **koszmarne** , jak na pogrzeb. Gdzie się uczyłeś zarywać, mieli wolne miejsce na kursie w przedszkolu?

  
Zmieszany, spuścił wzrok. Wyglądał dosłownie jak małe dziecko przyłapane na psocie.  
\- Wybacz. Miałem szczerą nadzieję że czarna różyczka ci się spodoba...Bo ja je uwielbiam. Poza tym...- przerwał, oddychając ciężko. Gdy na powrót się odezwał, głos miał zniżony do niemal niedosłyszalnego szeptu.  
\- ...Czarny to kolor **mojej duszy**.

  
_Cholera. Zupełnie tak jak ze mną_ \- pomyślała w duchu, zanim wykonał nieoczekiwany gest.

  
\- Chyba masz problem z ujarzmieniem tych niesfornych kosmyków, co? - spytał, cichym głosem w którym wychwyciła nutki czułości.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Znać taki nieistotny szczegół o mnie.  
\- Tak jakoś. I nie istnieją" nieistotne szczegóły", gdy mowa jest o Tobie... - stwierdził, dotykając jej włosów i zakładając jedno wypuszczone pasemko za ucho.  
Rey zaśmiała się nerwowo, spoglądając jeszcze raz na kwiat.  
\- Dawaj to! - spróbowała go złapać za łodygę. Ale chłopak był szybszy.  
Schował kwiecie za plecami i klepnął się palcem w policzek.  
\- Najpierw chcę coś dostać.  
Zupełnie nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi.  
\- Co, w gębę? Załatwione.  
Zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- E-e-e nie. Całusa chcę. To chyba oczywiste.  
Wydęła wargi w dzióbek.  
\- To się nazywa molestowanie. Za takie **numery** idzie się do pierdla.  
Spoważniał nagle.  
\- Przesadzasz. Nie **za całusa**.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- A co tam. Niech ci będzie...ale tylko jeden.  
Wspięła się na palcach i zrobiła to o co prosił, raz-dwa.  
Nie był jednak zadowolony.  
\- Nie liczy się. Tak całują dzieci. Jeszcze raz. - zażądał.- Tym razem tutaj.- wskazał na swoje usta. - I zrób to wreszcie porządnie.  
Po dziecinnemu tupnęła nogą ze złości.  
\- Jesteś **chory** i zboczony. Najlepiej będzie jeśli się ode mnie odczepisz.

Pokręcił przecząco głową, wbijając ręce głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza.

Nastrój wyraźnie uległ zmianie.  
\- Nic z tego, maleńka. Nie zostawię Cię. To niemożliwe. - Głos też miał już inny, ton wydawał się głębszy i mroczniejszy niż ten słyszalny jeszcze przed chwilą.

Podszyty wściekłością.  
-Słyszysz co do Ciebie mówię? Nie zostawię Cię. Nie ma takiej opcji.- wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Teraz już naprawdę zaczęła tracić cierpliwość.

Pomyślała: _Dosyć tego dobrego. Nikomu nie pozwolę tak do siebie mówić. Przegiął. Już i tak pozwoliłam mu na zbyt wiele._

  
Zeszła ze stołka i ostentacyjnie zrobiła dwa kroki w tył, oddalając się od niego.  
_Czyżby rzucał mi wyzwanie?_ \- zastanawiała się. Ogniki które zapaliły się w jego źrenicach potwierdziły jej przypuszczenia.

  
_Postaram się być dla niego delikatna._ \- postanowiła, przymykając oczy i wypuściła z płuc zalegające powietrze by się uspokoić, zanim się odezwała.  
Dla lepszego efektu, i dla podkreślenia własnych słów dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.  
\- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, koleś. Przyznaję że wydajesz się całkiem **uroczym świrem..**.- uniósł brew -... ale odpuść sobie. Naprawdę, zrozum wreszcie.  
Odkaszlnęła i splunęła na podłogę.  
\- Czekam na kogoś innego.  
Gniewnie zagryzł wargi. Tak mocno że Rey dostrzegła na nich krew.

  
_Boże...Co z nim? Czemu tak świruje..._

  
Widać było że facet z wielkim trudem się hamował.  
\- Dobrze. Zrozumiałem.  
Nagle rzucił kwiat na podłogę i zdeptał je, niszcząc płatki.  
\- Nigdy więcej **ohydnych** róż dla panienki.  
Potem, nie odwracając głowy, rzucił w przestrzeń tylko dwa słowa:

  
Wszyscy wynocha.

  
Rey nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Barman stojący za barem nie dokończył nalewać drinka, kiedy nagle rzucił kuflem o podłogę, a ciecz z beczki skapywała ciurkiem na podłogę. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia czy sprzeciwu wyszedł z sali. Kelnerka, dotąd wycierająca blat stolika rzuciła szmatkę i płyn trzymany dotąd w ręce i również skierowała się do drzwi.  
Ale to jeszcze nic.

Dziewczyna rozdziawiła usta kiedy z dwudziestu klientów, dotąd pochłoniętych rozmową czy czytaniem gazety, również posłusznie wyszło z pomieszczenia na zewnątrz.  
Może nie byłoby to aż takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt że wszyscy oni poruszali się automatycznie, **jak roboty**.

Albo jak **kukły** zawieszone na sznurku.  
Nagle poczuła chłód skradający się w okolice kręgosłupa i wspinający się coraz wyżej, aż do mózgu.  
Nawet wtedy próbowała żartować.

  
\- Nie wspominałeś mi że to twoja knajpa.  
Oddech miał ciężki i chrapliwy, gdy odpowiedział.  
\- Nic podobnego.  
W ułamku sekundy ( _jak mógł poruszać się tak szybko? - przemknęło jej przez myśl_ ) znalazł się przy Rey, przygważdżając ją do oddalonej o dobre dziesięć metrów ściany całym swoim ciałem. Odkryła że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Nawet gdyby chciała...

  
\- Ty gówniaro. Nie masz pojęcia **kim jestem** i ile wycierpiałem...Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy **ile** nas łączy i kim jestem dla Ciebie. Nic nie wiesz.

  
Ogień w jego oczach zdawał się narastać. Z każdą upływającą chwilą płonąć silniejszym blaskiem, pochłaniać coraz więcej i więcej.  
Zdobyła się na odwagę by zapytać:  
\- A kim niby dla mnie jesteś?  
Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, niczym drapieżnik obserwujący swą przyszłą **ofiarę**. W jednym momencie potrafił przeistoczyć się kogoś zupełnie innego. Jakby stał się nową osobą.  
Ale przemówił już nieco łagodniej.  
\- Żądam byś traktowała mnie z większym szacunkiem. Bo tak się śmiesznie składa że przeżyłem cię już pięciokrotnie. I nie jestem tym na co wyglądam. - przerwał dla zaczerpania tchu.- Pozorna niewinność może skrywać najgłębszy **mrok**. Lepiej żebyś o tym pamiętała...moje **dziecko**...

Bo pewnego dnia ani się obejrzysz kiedy zdepcze Cię jakaś... **bestia**. Która nawet tego nie zauważy.

Zdawało się że syczy, podkreślając z naciskiem każde wypowiadane przez siebie słowo.  
Zadrżała, sama nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego.

Czy to ze strachu czy może...niepojętej i nieracjonalnej ekscytacji.  
\- Nienawidzę gdy ktoś traktuje mnie z góry. Zwłaszcza gdy mi na tym kimś bardzo zależy.

  
Znów poczuła się dziwnie słaba, jakby jej kości i mięśnie straciły wagę. Tak lekka jak piórko.  
Albo tak jakby ktoś wyssał z niej energię życiową.  
Te wrażenie jeszcze się nasiliło gdy mężczyzna pogładził jej szyję.

  
_Może pogładził to **złe** słowo_. - pomyślała, gdy zaczął zaciskać dłoń coraz mocniej.

  
Na szczęście przestał w tej chwili kiedy tylko zaczęło brakować jej tchu.  
A potem odwrócił ją jednym ruchem i poczuła to **znów**.

Dotyk ust na swojej skórze. Niesamowicie miękkich ust. Bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

Szczerze mówiąc, miała ochotę je na sobie zatrzymać.

  
Myślała też o tym by nieśmiało spytać co robi. Albo czemu. Lecz słowa jakby uwięzły jej w gardle i nie mogła wydobyć z niego najmniejszego dźwięku...  
Chyba chciała nawet go odepchnąć.  
Dziwne, bo ciało jakoś nie chciało jej słuchać, a mięśnie nie były już niczym sparaliżowane.  
Zaskoczona własną niezrozumiałą reakcją odwróciła się twarzą ku niemu i z całą mocą wpiła się w jego usta.

  
_Co ja najlepszego wyprawiam, czy też oszalałam?_ \- spytała samą siebie.

  
_Próbujesz znaleźć swój własny oddech_ \- brzmiała odpowiedź, którą podesłał jej własny, usłużny, zamroczony umysł.

  
_No tak. Z tej perspektywy brzmi całkiem rozsądnie._

  
Ledwie usłyszała co do niej szeptał, bo głos miał teraz taki cichutki...i drżący.

  
\- Czuję że kłamiesz mi prosto w oczy. Nie ma w Twoim życiu **nikogo innego**. To na mnie czekasz. To właśnie mnie potrzebujesz...mała Rey.  
W pierwszym odruchu była pewna że się przesłyszała.  
\- Skąd...skąd znasz moje imię?  
Uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Wiem o Tobie wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko, kochanie.

  
Oderwał się od niej i odwrócił się na pięcie, szperając niepewnie po kieszeniach. Wreszcie wyciągnął z nich coś i rzucił na stolik obok niej.  
\- Moja wizytówka, masz tam mój adres.  
Kolejny, szybki jak myśl rzut.  
\- I klucze do mieszkania. Jeśli czegoś byś potrzebowała..- urwał, wlepiając w nią spojrzenie tych przeklętych oczu barwy morza - ...czegokolwiek, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Pomogę ci. **Zawsze**. Możesz mi zaufać.

  
Zaśmiała się głośno.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy. Jeśli ci się zdaję że przyjdę do tej Twojej nory, **po tym wszystkim** co tu odwaliłeś, po całej tej porąbanej szopce...  
\- Przyjdziesz. Jestem tego pewien.  
Na twarzy pojawił się inny typ uśmiechu. Błysk szelmostwa.

\- Zwłaszcza że moja nora jest po stokroć przyjemniejsza od Twojej.  
\- Cham.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- zgłupiała, kiedy się jej nieoczekiwanie pokłonił.  
Kiedy myślała że już sobie pójdzie, zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na nią smutno.  
\- I jeszcze jedno... **Nigdy więcej mnie nie okłamuj** , zgoda? Bardzo tego nie lubię. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz...jak bardzo.

  
Wreszcie zniknął za drzwiami.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą, kręcąc głową w zdziwieniu.  
\- Co za czubek...to po prostu nie do wiary, jak można być tak pokręconym.

  
Ale zdeptaną różę podniosła. Nawet zniszczona, nawet w niewłaściwym kolorze, pachniała przepięknie, pieszcząc zmysły.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze bardzo mile widziane.


End file.
